


国王锤x母妃基《Canary》一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：强迫，dirty talk，内射，产乳，后入，哭哭基
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 136





	国王锤x母妃基《Canary》一发完

“Elsie，带着孩子们快逃！”Loki拖着华丽繁琐的长袍，在火光熊熊的宫殿中飞奔，“城门失守，你从密道……”

“王妃，请和我们一起走！”侍女流着泪哀求，她只能带走Loki的头生子和女儿，刚出生的婴儿却还离不开父亲。

“新王不会杀我的，”清贵隽美的omega在火光中抱起啼哭的孩子，命令心腹侍卫封死密道，“我是Thor的母妃，他需要我活着来证明自己的仁慈。”

这番话很快就被有心人传了出去，养尊处优的王妃过于天真，从城门倒塌的那刻起，无人再是他的心腹。

“你真是被宠坏了，母妃。”alpha沉重的脚步声在大殿中蔓延，盔甲上的血迹触目惊心，“孩子们在哪里？”

“我不知道！”Loki强忍着恐惧挺直腰板，直视那双轻浮戏谑的蓝眼睛，“也许都被你的叛军杀光了。”

“嘘，别撒谎。”Thor暧昧地摩挲着omega的脖颈，掌下的肌肤如羊脂般细腻，“我怎么会杀自己的孩子，嗯？”

Loki崩溃地呜咽出声，耻辱和悲愤如潮水般淹没了他。

omega永远都记得9年前的那个夜晚，17岁的王子在兄长的成年礼上喝醉，闯进母妃的寝宫，犯下了滔天罪孽。

“你弓虽暴了我！是你逼我接二连三的怀孕！”Loki徒劳地抓起任何东西扔向Thor，“你就是个弑父杀兄的畜牲！”

alpha强悍凶残的信息素陡然炸裂，omega哀鸣着瘫软在地，颤抖着蜷缩起来。摇篮中的婴儿声嘶力竭地啼哭起来，Loki艰难地抬起头，看见Thor将hela抱了起来。

“她有我的眼睛，和你的黑发。”年轻的alpha蹲下身，怜惜地吻着omega，“我们的女儿饿了，母妃。”

“求你……请你回避，”Loki不敢躲开，信息素让他的下|身|湿了一片，“我需要给hela喂奶。”

“你不能对国王下令，”Thor笑了，“现在就喂，还有什么是我没见过的吗？”

婴儿哭哑了嗓子，omega护崽的本能让Loki心焦如焚，只好在alpha贪婪的视线下袒月匈露孚乚，让女儿满足地伏在怀里吞咽。

“你是一位好母妃，”Thor亲昵地靠坐在Loki身边，低头逗着hela的小手，仿佛他们只是寻常夫妻，“从来都不会拒绝孩子的要求。”

“无耻。”omega忍无可忍地反驳，“我真该告诉odin你的罪孽，让他杀了你！”

“别担心，我在将剑刺入他的胸膛前坦白了，”Thor哧笑出声，畅快地咧开嘴，“可怜的老家伙，都不知道你的胸口有一颗痣。”

“待会儿一定要好好用餐，母妃。”篡位的新王事务繁忙，alpha没有逗留太久，“这样才能有足够的孚乚汁，来喂饱我们的女儿。”

两天后，本该已经潜过边境的王嗣们都被带回了Loki身边，而他再也没见到过忠心的侍女Elsie。

“母妃，侍卫们说的是真的吗？”8岁的fenris睁大绿眼睛，望着憔悴苍白的omega，“Thor到底是我们的哥哥还是父亲？”

“你们只需要知道，他是如今的国王。”Loki顿了顿，却还是不忍心对幼子撒谎，“其他的……”

omega没有再说下去，因为Thor走了进来，孩子们都欢呼着迎上去撒娇嬉闹。

“他们喜欢我，”严酷的alpha难得展露笑容，“我能当好兄长，自然也能当好父亲。”

“我曾经也很喜欢你，”Loki冷冷地拆穿了虚伪的温情，“在你17岁之前。”

Thor早就习惯了他的态度，大步走到omega面前下令：“吻我。”

Loki唯恐再被alpha用信息素压制，不情愿地用嘴唇碰了碰青年的面颊，但Thor始终直直地盯着他，omega只好在孩子们的注视下吻住了金发国王。

“你要习惯，母妃。”Thor捏着omega尖瘦的下巴加深了吻，他的小母妃温柔而胆怯，每次被强迫时都想不起要咬人，“我能正大光明的独占你了，没人敢说半个不字。”

Thor找到了新的方式来折磨他，例如让omega坐在自己腿上听军报；在宴会上当着众臣的面，让Loki用嘴喂自己喝酒；或将葡萄搁在他的颈窝，再搂着他的腰一颗颗叼走。

以至于这位暴君宣布，要让他的母妃成为自己的王后时，在座所有人都麻木地附和。

谁也不想成为被悬挂在城门外的首级，或马蹄下四分五裂的尸体。

“你疯了！”Loki愤怒地顶撞了alpha，他绝不要遗臭万年，“只要我活着一天，就休想让我嫁给你！”

omega半途离席躲回了宫殿，密道已经被碎石堵死，国王将住处的每一寸都铺上了昂贵的兽皮。

Thor在半夜醉醺醺地回来了，以为要受罚的Loki胆战心惊地蜷缩在床角，alpha却自顾自地躺下，侧身将omega搂进怀里，一会儿沙哑地叫着Loki，一会儿又委屈地叫着母妃。

omega冷着脸忽视了片刻，但到底是从小就亲的孩子，还是心软地拍了拍alpha的脊背，以免他做上噩梦。

Thor餍足地嗅着怀里人的暗香浮动，这具香软的身体为他生育了三个子嗣，依旧苗条纤瘦。

“我听说约顿人生育力强，大多都能产下十几胎，是真的吗？”

Loki呆呆地“呃”了一声，开始回忆家乡习俗。

野心勃勃的alpha却容不得他走神，Thor突然翻身压上来，抬手掀开了omega的睡袍。

“母妃，再为我怀一个孩子吧。”

这话说得过于无耻卑劣，Loki难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，随即拼命挣扎起来。

omega孤注一掷的反抗对alpha而言就像玩闹，Thor轻而易举地掰开Loki的双腿，趁着酒劲直接挺|腰|插了进去。

“啊！嗯、嗯啊……”Loki痛得险些窒息，Thor每次强暴他都十分粗鲁，像恶极了的野兽般发泄性欲，“我不想再、哈唔！再怀孕了……”

“你好棒，母妃……生了三胎还这么紧。”alpha粗喘着摁住omega抓挠的双手，耳边的哀求和哭叫就是助兴剂，“母妃，你生气了吗？夹得我好疼。”

“出去、嗯呃……”Loki被顶弄得小腹胀痛，脚跟摇摇晃晃地敲着Thor的尾骨，他不明白为什么偏偏是自己要遭受这些，乖顺瘦弱的少年一夜之间就成了恶魔，“我好难受……哈唔、Thor求你、唔！听话……”

“我听话的，母妃。”alpha痴迷地吻着Loki酡红带泪的面颊，操弄的动作略微温柔了些，粗长的阴茎深埋在泥泞的花穴里搅动，“这样会舒服些吗？你刚生了hela，是我太粗暴……”

“嗯呃、不要……混账！”可怜的omega却哭得更厉害了，乱伦背德的快感焚烧着理智，他早就已经吃惯了Thor的阴茎，忍不住悄悄摇晃着迎合侵犯者的律动，“唔！你弄得我好痒……”

“这里吗？还是这里？”Thor不动声色地继续释放信息素，捏着小母妃湿漉漉的腰胯技巧性地顶弄，“我这样干你舒服吗，嗯？”

Loki抖着嗓子浪荡地呻吟起来，他的小王子果然长大了，居然懂得怎样照顾omega。

“你、你快点结束，”逐渐理亏的小母妃气势弱了下去，蜷在国王怀里随着晃动轻哼，“以后……哈啊！不要再做这种事了……”

“好，以后不上你了。”alpha随口哄骗着年长却依旧天真的omega，他的小母妃总觉得Thor还是个有善心的孩子，总有一天会愧疚认错，“那你要先承认，我把你干得爽吗？”

“哼嗯、舒服的……”Loki松了口气，身体也软了下来，长腿不自觉得一下下夹着alpha的腰，“不要再深了，否则真的要怀……啊啊！”

Thor邪恶地咧开嘴，猛然用力撞进了omega毫无防备的生殖腔里。

“乖一点，就是要把你干到怀孕才行啊，母妃。”

“不行！你这个杂碎……啊嗯、嗯！”鸡蛋大的龟头在狭小的腔口戳弄，弄出粘连淫靡的水声，Loki抓着国王肩头冷冰冰的盔甲挣扎，却被插得连涎水都淌出了嘴角，“给、给……只要……”

“在说什么？”Thor侧耳听了一会儿，可是omega哭得太惨，只发得出微弱而诱人的抽泣，“母妃被干得连话都不会说了，好可爱。”

“给你做、嗯嗯！给你干……”Loki喘着气往alpha怀里钻，自暴自弃地搂住青年劲窄的腰，“但是不要生宝宝了！”

“为什么不要宝宝？”Thor埋在omega体内动了动腰，被湿热的嫩肉裹得极其且一起。hela在此时恰好啼哭起来，婴儿的哭声和情热引发了哺乳本能，“唔，明明都漏奶了。”

“生的都是小白眼狼！”Loki慌乱地捂住胸口，乳白的奶水却还是从指缝间露出来，被alpha色情地在手背上舔掉，“嗯呃、都像你……”

不能饿着hela。Loki满脑子担心的都是这个，艰难地揪着枕头想往摇篮的方向挪动，却被孩子的父亲捏着脚踝拖回身下。

“所有王子里，你最喜欢我了。”Thor将omega翻过身托起屁股，这样的姿势更容易受孕，“自从母亲死后，你就是我唯一的家人了。”

家人？谁会屡次三番强暴家人？Loki抓着床单低低地呜咽，被身后的人不断侵犯，狰狞暴筋的阴茎在粉红的雌穴里飞快进出，囊袋沉重地拍着臀瓣，抽插出糜烂的白沫。

约顿omega产后恢复得很快，除了Loki偷偷流掉的那个胎儿，Thor总会在他身体痊愈后尤其频繁地交媾，再近乎病态地肆意娇宠着怀孕的小母妃。

“我想要家人，永远都不会离开我的家人。”许多年前，孤独的少年便像小狮子般窝在omega怀中，听着嗓音温柔的摇篮曲沉睡，“我会比父王做得更好，再也不让母亲流泪……”

骗子。

alpha巨大的结将Loki的小腹撑得凸起，像是已经怀了孕般鼓涨，充沛的精液浇灌进生殖腔。被强行标记的omega徒劳地蹬了蹬腿，依旧被凶悍的alpha牢牢卡在身体里。

“没事了，母妃。”Thor抱着近乎昏厥的omega跨进温泉，金发和黑发如双生藤蔓般纠缠，“我已经长大了，我会带着铁骑镇压约顿，整个北境都会在我们手中。”

“……约顿？”Loki的眼睛已经红肿到睁不开，alpha的手指和温水一起在雌穴中进出，抠弄出残余的爱液。

“嗯，抛弃你的家乡。”Thor吻着omega的耳廓，“我要让他们后悔，他们遗落了九界最珍贵的宝藏。”

“想让我原谅你可没那么容易。”Loki往热水中缩了缩，垂着眼帘别过头，却被alpha硬是搂过来吻得喘不过气。

“该给第四个孩子想名字了，母妃。”Thor将omega压在池边拉开腿，直到咒骂声都成了绵软的呻吟，“乖，再巩固一下。”

“好热……嗯呃……”Loki迷迷糊糊地瘫软下来，被alpha抱着要一下下往上顶，胯骨抵着臀肉不知疲倦地研磨，乳尖也被Thor坏心眼地捏着把玩，“射满了、混账……”

“那就再多吃些，母妃。”

9年后。

Loki惫懒地扶着孕腹起身，指挥侍女在床幔边挂上香袋，牵着3岁的小儿子慢慢向闪电宫走去。

“王后。”“见过王后。”

曾经声名狼藉的王妃如今备受尊敬，唯有Loki能安抚孤僻凶暴的国王，而且子嗣昌盛绵延。

“Loki，你怎么来这儿了？”桌案后的alpha一扫阴郁，欣喜地迎上来搂住爱人，“医师说要多休息……”

“到底是谁不让我休息？”omega冷哼着斜睨国王，看着恋人眉眼耷拉的模样又不忍心了，只好摸摸Thor蓄起的络腮胡，“Fenris的成年礼准备得怎么样了？”

“我正逼着他背文章呢，”alpha又笑了，低头亲昵地蹭着恋人的鼻尖，“精神好了？陪陪我，母妃……”

“不许在人前这么叫我，”Loki瞪了他一眼，拍开alpha不老实的手，“先处理国事，晚上再……啊！”

“王后身体抱恙，”Thor拦腰抱起孕腹便便的omega，脚步轻快地往寝殿走，脸色肃杀地喝令沿路侍卫，“把守殿门，无事不得打扰。”


End file.
